This is a phase III, multicenter, randomized, controlled, open-label, parallel trial of premeal inhaled insulin (Pfizer Dry Powder Insulin: CP-464-004) plus bedtime human Ultralente insulin compared to conventional subcutaneous mixed Regular/NPH insulin in subjects with type 1 diabetes mellitus. This is a six-month, industry-sponsored trial including 320 subjects at 40 centers. At Washington University, this protocol will include 8 children ages 12-17.